In a telecommunications service environment, a telecommunications service provider may receive significant volumes of voice and data communications from client devices operating on the telecommunications network. Each instance of a voice and data communication is logged within a data record for use by the telecommunications service provider in various activities, such as billing and client account management. To accommodate such volume of voice and data communications, as well as the ensuing data records, telecommunications service providers establish multiple data repositories for storage and processing of data records.
Additionally, telecommunications service provider can maintain an integrity of data records by creating redundant repositories that are intended to ensure that storage, processing, and management of data records is not impeded in the event that an active repository inadvertently becomes non-operational, or is brought offline for scheduled maintenance. However, switching between an active repository to a standby repository is a manual task that requires significant coordination, which can impact the integrity of data records transmitting during a transitioning process.